Untitled
by Kodachi Black Rose
Summary: Roxas has a drug problem. But when his friends begin to wonder why he stays up all night and doesn’t answer their phone calls, Roxas isn’t sure that he can keep it from them any longer. AKUROKU Full summary inside. R
1. Suspicion and Crushes

Full Summary: Roxas has a drug problem. A drug problem that even his closest friends don't know about. But when they begin to wonder why he stays up all night and doesn't answer their phone calls, Roxas isn't sure that he can keep it from them any longer. Can a certain red-head pull him out of his drug streak, or will they both end up getting hurt?

Pairings: AkuRoku, Soku, and more to come!

This is my sister's story (she wrote it for me! :D), but since she is in the Navy and doesn't have time to put this up, I am doing it for her. :3

Disclaimer: Do not own. ;-;

Here we go!

akurokuakurokuakurokuakurokuakurokuakurokuakurokuakurokuakuroku

"Hurry up, Roxas, we're going to be late!" Namine shouted through the blond's door, knocking tediously on the hard wood. "School starts in fifteen minutes!"

Roxas groaned, shoving his head under his pillow, dreading the morning sunshine and starting the new day. He had set his alarm for 6 AM, but his unconscious mind must have had other plans, for he didn't wake up on time. His mother must have let Namine in, since she was outside his door, trying to get his lazy ass up.

"Come on! Or I'm going to leave you!" she shouted, becoming impatient. "We still have to pick up Sora and the others!"

Namine happened to be the only one with a car in their small group of friends, and she always made it a habit of picking each of them up for school; Roxas always first. She had a small silver Subaru, but none of them complained about the small space, all thankful they didn't have to walk in the sometimes brutal weather.

Roxas sighed, throwing the covers off of himself, grabbing his school uniform pants from the cluttered floor, slipping them on. He didn't bother to put on a shirt as he opened the door to let the flustered girl in. She gave him a small glare upon his opening of the door, her hand on her hip in an annoyed fashion. She was wearing the small, short plaid skirt, and the tight fitting dress shirt the school ordered for all the females to wear, sporting the school colors; blue and white. They had to wear different colors in contrast to the boys' uniforms, where as their pants were black, and the shirt was a light blue.

"It's about time! Sora has called me, like, five times already, wondering where we are! Hayner and Kairi are already with him!"

"Well why doesn't he just have his new boyfriend pick him up if he's getting his panties in such a bunch?" Roxas grumbled, beginning to dig around for his school uniform shirt and tie.

"Because Riku always goes early, remember? All football players go in at five to weight train. I mean, it's not like we don't hear that enough from Sora," she said, rolling her eyes, starting to help him look for his clothes. She found the black tie, and tossed it to him, him catching it and throwing it on his bed.

"You should have just left me then. I wouldn't have cared. I wanted to ditch first hour, anyways," He finally found his shirt, and put it on, grabbing for the tie, putting it around his neck. He went to the bathroom, which connected to his room, and quickly washed his face and brushed his teeth.

"I know, but you really need to stop ditching, Roxas. Your grade in first hour is slipping. And besides, you would have gotten caught. Your mom is still home, moron," she said, fixing his messed up tie, perfecting it as he finished brushing his teeth.

He spit and rinsed his mouth out. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. It was just going to be this last time, anyways," He put black socks on, then his sky blue skater shoes, which of course were out of uniform. "Alright, let's go,"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked, a small smile on her face.  
"No, what?" he asked, shrugging.

"Your hair is a mess!" she laughed, ruffling his already messy blond hair up some more.

"So what? It's always this way!" he growled, pulling away from her. "Let's go already before Sora has a cow,"

akurokuakurokuakurokuakurokuakurokuakurokuakurokuakurokuakuroku

The now reunited group approached Fairview High in the small Subaru, all chatting about their own last evening's events, except for the grumpy Roxas, who sat, pouting in the front seat.

"So Roxas, did you have a long night?" Hayner asked the blond, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him from the back seat. Roxas snorted and shoved the other away, throwing a glare in his direction.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he scoffed.

"What did you do last night, Roxas? You never returned my phone calls," Namine commented, glancing at the gloomy boy.

"Yeah, I thought you were coming over last night for the movie! My mom ended up buying it, after all, even though she hates horror films. I tried to call you, too," Sora said from in between Hayner and Kairi in the back seat.

Roxas sighed, pulling out his red blackberry from his pants pocket. He quickly checked his missed phone calls and noticed that they had indeed called him. Three missed calls from Namine, two from Sora and Kairi, and even one from Hayner.  
"Oh. Well...I just fell asleep early..." he lied, quickly focusing his attention on the oncoming view of the school.

Namine raised a brow. "At four in the afternoon?"

He knew she was suspicious, but he knew he couldn't confide in his friends with his new found addiction... They wouldn't understand.

"I was tired, alright? Just drop it. Damn,"

They pulled into the parking lot, and all piled out, walking quickly up to the school.  
"Whatever you say, Roxas. We can always watch the movie tonight," Sora said, shrugging.

Once inside, Namine quickly latched onto Roxas' arm and waved goodbye to their friends as they all went to their separate classes.

"So what were you really doing?" she asked, giving him the look like she knew better than what he said.

"I was...I was just playing a new video game, and I didn't want distractions,"  
"Video game, huh?" She was unconvinced.

The two entered the classroom, moving to their respective seats. Namine sat in the front of their English class, where Roxas sat in the back. The two were advanced for their age, so they were put into a Senior English class.

Roxas hated this class most of all, thus his reason for always wanting to ditch. He didn't mind the work they were assigned to do. He just hated the Seniors, considering him and his friends were Sophomores. But most of all, he hated Axel.  
Axel was the school football team's running back, and he was cocky as hell. He had a rep like no other, and Roxas never wanted anything to do with him, let alone sit in a seat near the guy!

As if on cue, half the school football team, including Axel, entered the classroom, loud and talkative, as usual. Roxas inwardly groaned at this, and he pretended to be engulfed by his text book, as the guys took their assigned seats around him.

Sephiroth, the quarterback, and probably the most popular guy in school, sat in front of him. Sephiroth was one of the biggest assholes Roxas had ever met. He was smart as hell, and he loved to work out. Roxas wouldn't have been surprised if all he ever did was bench press with an encyclopedia attatched to the bar. Leon and Cloud, two other Fairview heart throbs, each sat on either side of him. Leon was quiet, and Roxas couldn't think of a time when he smiled once. He rarely said anything in class, merely nodding his head in agreement with his friends, or answering a question the teacher had asked. Cloud, who was actually the only one Roxas could stand, was rather quiet, too. He had known him since they were kids, Cloud and Sora being neighbors for nearly twelve years. Though it rarely happened, Cloud was always willing to hang out with Roxas and his group. They had a lot in common, but Cloud was usually busy with football, or some other sport him and his friends were amazing at. Cloud also happened to be the one Namine had a huge crush on. Whenever the spiky-haired blond would be around, she would constantly blush and fidget. Unfortunately for the poor girl, Cloud was completely oblivious.

Riku, Sora's new boyfriend, sat across from him, in front of Leon on his right side. He had known Riku longer then he even knew Cloud, but only because of Sora. Sora's and Riku's families had been long time friends, so they knew each other even longer than Sora knew Roxas. Sora had always had a crush on Riku, but was always too afraid to say anything. The two were actually brought together by accident, when one day Cloud had overheard of Sora's little crush. He happened to know that Riku liked him, too, so he was quick to tell the other about it. Riku then asked Sora on a date, and sparks flew. It was detail Roxas could care less about. As long as Sora was happy, he didn't care who his friend dated. But if Riku hurt his friend, then he'd have to answer to him.

Then there was Axel. The Red haired, green eyed high school punk that practically every girl drooled over, sat right behind him, and he hated it. It was never anything that Axel directly did to Roxas that he hated him so much for, it was just...him. Axel was the rebel of the Seniors; always wearing his school uniform any way he wanted, and usually never showing up on time to classes. Him showing up with his friends was a rarity. He typically wore a spiked bracelet on his left wrist, and a right eyebrow piercing, despite the fact that it was against school policy. The 18 year old even drove a motorcycle to school, always parking sideways so he took up two whole spaces. The wild, senior parties that everyone would talk about every Monday, usually took place at his own apartment, since he had a job and could supposedly support himself. It was everything Roxas had ever wanted. And this guy had it.  
"Hey, Roxas, how was your weekend?" Cloud asked, turning to face Roxas.  
"Uhh...it was alright," he murmured, keeping his eyes on the page of the text book in front of him. "How was yours?"

"It was great. We all went to that carnival that's in town. I'm sure Sora told you about it. He went with Riku," Riku turned, hearing his name. "And then after that we went to Axel's and drank all weekend,"

"Sora drank with you?" Roxas asked, suddenly interested.

"Just on Saturday. He went home Sunday," Riku butted in. "I didn't let him drink too much. He's such a light weight, anyways, so it wasn't any fun,"

Roxas was surprised. Sora actually drank? He wouldn't even get drunk with him, but instead with this jerk and his friends?

"Tch, I bet you loved that," Roxas muttered, suddenly angry.  
"What do you mean?" Riku asked.

"Sora was probably drunk off his ass, so...I mean, come on, I'm not that stupid,"  
"He hardly had anything at all, and I'm not like that," Riku growled, turning back around.

"Don't worry, nothing happened to Sora. He fell asleep on the bed by nine that night. None of us were even drunk then," Cloud assured Roxas.

"But no telling what went on behind closed doors," Axel finally spoke up from behind Roxas, laughing.

"Ass, I was with you the entire time after he fell asleep!" Riku said, defending himself.

"I'm just messing with you, Riku. I know you're not that way. But it's not my fault this kid doesn't believe you," Axel said, talking about Roxas.

"Yeah, because I've heard stories about what happens at your house," The blond didn't even turn to Axel.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Axel was intrigued, and he leaned in a bit closer to Roxas.  
"I heard some girl got raped at your house once!"

"Nah, that was all a lie some kid made up because I kicked him out. My parties are exclusive, you know? No short, blond kids," he laughed, ruffling Roxas' hair.

Roxas whipped around to face Axel, glaring at him. "Why the fuck would I want to go to one of your parties, anyways? There are nothing but egotistical assholes such as yourself that get themselves piss-ass drunk, that play cards, beerpong, and have sex until who knows when in the morning!"

"Exactly. That's why its so much fun..."

Roxas snorted, turning back around in his seat upon hearing the teacher come in. Axel just pissed him off. And at lunch, he was definitely going to have a talk with Sora about Saturday.

akurokuakurokuakurokuakurokuakurokuakurokuakurokuakurokuakuroku

Seifer took a puff of the joint once again and passed it to Raijin, who gladly accepted it, smoking some of it as well. They were behind the school building where nobody went but them. They had made a name for themselves by being back there, and threatening anyone who came near their hang out. By far, they were the toughest juniors in the school, proudly showing it by picking on anyone younger than them.  
"We just missed the second hour bell, ya know," Raijin said, who tried to pass the joint to Fujin, who shook her head.

"No," she stated, and Raijin shrugged, giving it back to Seifer.

"So what? This is better, isn't it?" he asked, taking a long drag, and blowing the smoke out slowly. He ran a hand through his blond hair, leaning up against the wall, sinking to the cold concrete.

Seifer hated going to class. He used to be such a teacher's pet, but that quickly changed once his addiction to weed started. Well, it wasn't necessarily an addiction, but he liked doing it. It eased stress, and it made him forget.

Made him forget about...him. Though, it didn't help that he happened to be in more than one of his classes.

He had a small crush on one of the senior football players, and it drove him mad. Not only had he hated crushing on anyone, but especially a guy. It was an odd fascination. He had hardly said two words to the guy, and in turn, the guy had said nothing to him. Though, some how he managed to form some sort of feelings for this quiet, sexy senior.

This senior happened to be none other than Leon.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to shake some prying busybodies away," Roxas panted, jogging up to the three. Seifer shrugged, lifting the joint to Roxas, who took it happily and took a drag on it.

"I don't care about your stupid excuses," Seifer merely stated, sighing. He stood up from the ground, and reached into his pants pocket and brought out a small bag of the green, leafy drug. "Here. This is all I have until Wednesday," he told the blond, passing him the bag.

"This is it? Damn..." Roxas said, peering into the bag.

Seifer and Roxas had smoked more than two bowls the previous day together. That had answered where Roxas was all Sunday, and it was something he would never admit to his friends. He knew they'd be pissed.

Roxas and Seifer had started hanging out early that school year, meeting in one of their art classes. They used to hate each other, but the drug had brought them together to be friends to a tolerable degree. They both had agreed to only be smoking buddies, and nothing more. Seifer hated Roxas' friends, and he personally could hardly stand Seifer.

"Yeah. The next batch will be a lot more, so don't worry about it. I'll be at your house later tonight to smoke that shit," he stated, taking the joint back from Roxas.  
"I can't tonight. I promised Sora that I'd go to his house to watch a movie..."  
"Then ditch him," Seifer suggested.

"I can't, Seifer. Let's just do it tomorrow. I don't want to go to fourth hour tomorrow,"

Seifer thought about it a moment, thinking about his class for fourth hour the following day. He knew he had Leon in that class...

"I have a test tomorrow in that class. We can do it tomorrow after school. No excuses," With that said, Seifer dropped the joint on the ground and snuffed it out with his black boot. "See you around," He walked away, his two lackeys following close behind him, leaving Roxas there.

Roxas glanced down at the weed in his hand once more before stuffing it in his pocket, and walking to his next class.

akurokuakurokuakurokuakurokuakurokuakurokuakurokuakurokuakuroku

Okay, so chapter one is up! Let us know how she did!

REVIEW! It will make her day! (And mine. xD)

~Kodachi


	2. Flirting and Projects

Full Summary: Roxas has a drug problem. A drug problem that even his closest friends don't know about. But when they begin to wonder why he stays up all night and doesn't answer their phone calls, Roxas isn't sure that he can keep it from them any longer. Can a certain red-head pull him out of his drug streak, or will they both end up getting hurt?

Pairings: AkuRoku, Soku, and more to come!

This is my sister's story (she wrote it for me! :D), but since she is in the Navy and doesn't have time to put this up, I am doing it for her. :3

Disclaimer: Do not own. ;-;

Chapter one was re-done. Go look. NAO. :B

akurokuakurokuakurokuakurokuakurokuakurokuakurokuakurokuakuroku

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you! It seems as though you're disappearing a lot lately..." Namine said, grabbing Roxas by the hand and pulling him through the crowd of people to their groups' own personal table. They were all sitting there, a big pizza box in the middle of the table. Sora was busy texting on his phone, while the others were all chatting amongst themselves. When the two approached, Hayner moved over to give them room.

"Where were you? Lunch is almost over!" Hayner informed the still grumpy Roxas.  
"I had to stay after class for something,"

Hayner raised an unconvinced brow. "Oh, really? I doubt that, but we saved you some pizza! You're lucky, cause Kairi's fat ass almost ate it all!" he joked, nudging the girl with his elbow.

"Shut up, I only had one piece!" she said, lightly pushing the boy.  
"Eh, I'm not really hungry. But..." Roxas reached over the table and snatched Sora's phone from him.

"Hey! Roxas, give that back!" Came the indignant cry from the brunette.  
Roxas looked at the unfinished text, reading to who it would be sent to. Riku. Figures.  
"So what did you do Saturday night, Sora?" Roxas asked, continuing to look at all the other text messages on Sora's phone.

"I was with Riku. Why?" he asked, trying to play it cool. "Can I have my phone back, please?"

Roxas passed him his phone. "I heard you got drunk this weekend with your boyfriend," He almost laughed when the others all gasped in unison. Sora instantly blushed, and began to look nervous.

"Oh...about that..."

"Yeah, about that! Sora, you promised you would never do anything like that!" Kairi stood up angrily.

"I know! I shouldn't have, but...it was a party, and I couldn't make Riku look bad in front of his friends, so-..."

"You don't have to prove yourself in front of those jerks! Riku should just accept you for who you are, and not pressure you into something you don't want to do!" Kairi continued.  
Sora laughed nervously. "Well, the thing is...I actually wanted to get drunk with him," he admitted, flinching away from the girl, expecting her to hit him.

"You-...you actually wanted to get drunk? I can't believe you, Sora!" Kairi instantly turned on her heel, and stormed away from their group, Namine hot on her tail.  
Sora sighed. "I know I said I never would, but...it was tempting," he shrugged, finishing his text.

"How come you never wanted to get drunk with us?" Hayner asked.

"Yeah, it kinda hurt when Cloud told me you were drinking with them. I mean, you've never even had a drink with us," Roxas agreed.

"Because we're just so much more fun!" Roxas winced upon hearing that voice. Great. The assholes had to come just now. This was one of the many other reasons Roxas hated Sora dating Riku. The entire group, except for Sephiroth, had all come up behind Hayner and Roxas. Sora stood, moving to give his boyfriend a hug.

"You're still pissed off about that?" Riku asked Roxas, still holding Sora in his arms.  
"I could care less. I just wanted to know if it were true," Roxas stood, getting ready to leave. He didn't want to stay around if Riku and his friends were going to be here.  
"Where you going, Roxy? We just got here," Axel asked, wrapping his arm around Roxas' shoulders, pulling him to sit down at the table again.

"I have better shit to be doing then hang around with all of you," he muttered, glaring at Axel. Why was this jerk even touching him? And...Roxy? What the fuck?

"Hey, hey, play nice. We only came to hang out until our next class. I mean...we both have the same one, right? So what's the difference if you leave or stay? I'll be seeing you next hour, anyways,"

"Exactly, so I have someth-..."

"Just stay,"

Roxas was beyond confused now. He wasn't sure what Axel was trying to pull. This was probably the most they had ever talked, and it was starting to take a turn for the worst. This was...odd.

Hayner, who had been practically shunned out of the group, stood up and waved silently to Roxas before leaving the two alone with the seniors. Roxas could only give him a helpless look as his friend left.

The others sat down around the table as well, Riku and Sora taking up their own bench. Cloud had taken a seat next to Roxas, and Leon just sat in his own chair, arms crossed, turned slightly away from the table.

"Where did Sephiroth go?" Sora asked, suddenly noticing the tall, silver haired jock was not with them.

"Oh, he's doing some extra training in the weight room. You know him. That's all he ever does," Cloud laughed.

"He just wants to show off some more, that's all," Riku said, rolling his eyes. "He knows all the girls stare at him. He's like a fucking celebrity when it comes to that,"

"I don't know. I actually think Axel has him beat on that," Cloud said, looking to the redhead, who had a smirk on his face.

"Nah..." Axel waved him off.

"I think so, too. There are more girls after you then all of us put together," Riku commented, shaking his head. "It's like you're Brad Pitt or something!"

"I think its only because he's different. He's like...the rebel," Cloud said, taking a drink of his coke that he had brought with him.

"I don't know. Leon seems to have me beat on that. He doesn't say much, and I think that makes him rebellious," Axel laughed, looking to his quiet friend.

Leon raised a brow, finally acknowleding the group. "I think it's only because you're a big mouth that has a lot to brag about," Leon said calmly, though still indifferently.  
The others laughed, all nodding in agreement.

"That's for sure. You constantly brag about something that the rest of us wish we had. I mean, its not like many high school kids can say they live in their own apartment," Riku said, hugging Sora closer to him.

Axel shrugged, the smirk still completely evident on his face. "What can I say? I'm a big hit! But not everyone likes me," Axel looked to Roxas. "Right, Roxy?"

"Would you quit calling me that?" Roxas said through gritted teeth.

"What, you don't like that nickname?" Axel asked, smiling at the blond.

"No! That's a girl's name!" he shouted.

"Woah, calm down, killer. I think it's cute,"

Roxas was about to say something about that, but wasn't even sure how to reply to it. It was...cute? Where the hell was all this coming from?! His train of thought was then interupted by Riku.

"Are you coming over today, Sora?" Riku asked, running his hands through the brunette's hair. Sora looked from Roxas to Riku, then back to Roxas.

"Uhh...actually, I have something planned. Roxas and I were going to watch a movie at my house," Sora explained, hoping to not disappoint his boyfriend.

Riku frowned, biting his lip for a second. "Oh..."

"Why don't you guys just come over and watch it at my house? You won't have to worry about parents or anything like that. That way you two can be together," Axel nodded to Riku and Sora. "And then we'll all be happy," Axel suggested, winking at Roxas.

"There's no way in hell I'm going over to your house," Roxas growled, standing. "I have to go,"

Without even looking back, Roxas left the table, feeling completely confused and angry.  
What the fuck was Axel playing at...? Why was he all of a sudden...acting this way...?

akurokuakurokuakurokuakurokuakurokuakurokuakurokuakurokuakuroku

Seifer entered the classroom, throwing his books on the desk, sitting down, and propping his feet up against the seat in front of him. He was there early, so no one was in the room. He hadn't done his homework for the class, but Fu and Rai wanted to go to their own classes, so he had no choice, unless he wanted to hang out by himself.

He pulled out a pack of Juicy Fruit, and popped a piece into his mouth, chewing it slowly, despite the large sign hanging on the chalk board the teacher had made, that stated boldly: NO GUM CHEWING. He blew a few bubbles, popping the gum obnoxiously before lazily flipping the book open to the page that was due as homework. He quickly skimmed over it, learning as much of the material as he could before the class started. He was glad it was only a literature class, so the homework was only reading.

He nearly jumped when Hayner entered the classroom, sighing loudly. Seifer raised a brow at the blond, who made his way over to Seifer.

"Can you move your feet?" Hayner asked calmly. Seifer snapped his gum in annoyance but complied with his request.

"What's your problem?" Seifer asked, though really not caring in the least. Hayner sat down, throwing his books down on the desk in the same manner Seifer had only moments ago.  
"What's it to you?"

"Just wondering. I mean, not many people just barge in a classroom, throwing things around for no reason," Seifer shrugged, closing the book. "Did you read the homework?" he asked.

"Yeah. Didn't you? It was only three chapters," Hayner opened his own book to the pages they were told to read.

Seifer snorted. "What do you think? I had better things to do,"

"You're gonna fail this class. Friday and today are the only days you've shown up to in a while. I mean, the least you could have done was do the homework, dumbass," Hayner informed him, turning around in his chair to face Seifer.

Seifer rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the info, chickenwuss, I'll have my secretary file that away with things I already know,"

"I'm just saying. It's never too late. I'm sure even someone with your intelligence can get their grade up to passing,"

"Shut the fuck up, what do you know about it? It's not my fault I have a life outside this fucking school,"

"Are you saying I don't?" Hayner asked, raising a brow.

"That's exactly what I'm saying!"

"This is a reading class, idiot, it doesn't take a genius to read a few pages and be done with it. You'd still have time to do whatever you want," Hayner said, looking around, noticing a few more kids starting to pile in, a dull murmur surrounding the two.

"Whatever. Just turn around, be a good little boy and mind your own business," Seifer snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. Hayner shrugged, turning back around just as the teacher walked in.

The bell rang, and the class got quiet, waiting for instruction from the teacher.

"Good afternoon, class! Mr. Almasy, good of you to join us for the second day running!" the teacher said, smiling. "This is a reading class, as you know, so I'm sure you can read the bold words up here on the chalk board and spit out that gum," he said.

Seifer rolled his eyes, sighing, and got up, walking to the trash can to spit out his gum.  
"I hope you all did your homework, since we will be having a discussion this afternoon about the chapters that were assigned to you..."

Seifer took his seat, tuning out the teacher as the rest of the class had their little discussion. He wished he just went home for the day and didn't even bother showing up. It really was pointless, he realized, though he knew Hayner was right. Perhaps he could get his grades up if he tried hard enough.

"Seifer. Can you read the next part?" the teacher asked, causing the blond to jump and loose his train of thought.

"Uhh..." he managed to get out, quickly flipping through his book to the right page, while the rest of the class snickered.

Hayner turned around and took the book from him and found the right page, handing it back to Seifer, pointing out where to start reading. Seifer glared at him, snatching the book from him, annoyed that the runt had to help him. He read the instructed piece, muttering each part in aloofness.

"Thank you, Seifer. Perhaps next time you should pay attention,"

The rest of the class lulled on, Seifer randomly getting called on to read when the teacher noticed his distance glances.

"Alright. Since we just finished up this book, I want to introduce a new project that you will be working on with partners!" The class instantly began to talk, picking their partners from across the room. "I, however, have already taken the liberty to pick your partners. I have the list up here. Make sure you look at who your partner is, and what book you will be presenting," the teacher taped a piece of paper with the information to the chalkboard. "I suggest you get to work on this right away, since I will be giving you limited amount of class time to do this. You and your partner will read the book and present the information I am providing you. This grade will be worth fifty percent of your final grade in this class, so I suggest you do good work," he told the class, passing out the papers with everything they needed to know upon completing their reports. "Its due in two weeks. It shall be typed, in 12 point font, double spaced, and completely revised, so no mistakes! Any questions?" he asked the class, a large smile on his face that anyone could consider sadistic. There was a dull groan from the class, but no one raised their hands.

"Excellent! I'll see you all tomorrow! Have a good evening!" With that said, the teacher left the classroom, coffee cup in hand. The entire class crowded to look to see who their partners were, and see what book they would have to be reporting on. Seifer stayed back, waiting for the line to go down, not really caring either way.

When Hayner got there, his spirits instantly dropped as soon as he saw Seifer's name next to his, along with the book "Grapes of Wrath" following it.

"Shit..." he muttered.

"I take it I'm stuck with you, huh?" Seifer asked from behind him, lightly chuckling.

"Yeah, no shit," Hayner sighed, turning to the other blond. "You better not make me chase you down to do this crap! You're going to help me with it! Starting today!" Hayner ordered, leaving no room for argument.

"I know, I know. It'll help my grade, anyways, so I won't flake out on you. Just...not today,"

"It'll be today. After school. Four 'O Clock. Library. Be there," Hayner demanded, leaving.

Seifer laughed. "Whatever you say, then..."

Akurokuakurokuakurokuakurokuakurokuakurokuakurokuakurokuakuroku

WOO! CHAPTER 2 IS FINALLY IN! *High fives self*

Sorry for the wait. My sistah didn't exactly have the inspiration to write for a while, so I had to get her back on track. I wouldn't expect Ch. 3 for a while, though. I'm gonna have to kick her in the butt if she takes too long.

Until next time:

REVIEW! Please? :D

~Kodachi


End file.
